The Triangle
by Bananas102
Summary: Sam Winchester falls into a 14 yr old girl's bedroom, and he has no idea how he got there. Or what to do about the gaping kid who seems to have a lot of answers...
1. Chapter 1

She heard a loud crack, which immediately jolted her out of her sleep.

Which was quite a feat, since she could sleep through basically anything.

She groaned and pulled herself up into a sitting position, already grabbing her glasses and slipping the on her face.

She was not prepared to see Sam Winchester three feet from her bed.

She gaped at him.

He looked bewildered and looked around, obviously confused.

And then he saw the 14 year old.

"Oh," he whispered.

She blinked. Then again. "Oh my God."

Her eyes zeroed in on the gun in his waistband.

"O-Okay, question? Jared or Sam?"

Sam frowned. What?

"Uh..Sam."

She blinked, then got up. That was one of those times when she thanked the Lord she rarely ever got bed-head.

"I'm inclined not to believe you."

Sam's brow creased in confusion.

"You're going to get arrested-wait. Oh, god, _I'm _going to get arrested. Oh, _shit_. Shit shit shit!"

Sam stared at her.

She was pretty short and petite with long wavy hair, deep blue glasses, and brown eyes.

She currently wore a yellow shirt and sweatpants.

Suddenly, she pointed at him. "Dude, I did not kidnap you."

"I know."

She paused. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

He scoffed. "I-I have no idea, do you have a phone I can use?"

Her eyes went wide. "You're Sam Winchester."

He nodded.

When he made a move towards the door, the girl stopped him. "Wait! You _cannot _go up there. You will be dragged out of this house in handcuffs. Not kidding. Just...stay here, okay?"

He frowned, but slowly nodded.

"What's your name?"

She looked at him.

"Selena W."

With that, she opened the door and stepped out. She turned around and pointed at him again. "Stay."

* * *

She came down about 30 minutes later.

With a phone.

"My aunt's," she explained. She grabbed a pair of clothes out of a bag.

"I shower, you call your brother," she directed.

Sam frowned. "How do you even know about my brother?"

Selena paused. "I will explain later. When Dean gets here, you can scurry out of the window, 'kay?"

With that she went down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower, closing the door behind her.

Sam stared at the closed door for a good ten seconds before dialing his brother.

* * *

_What?_

"Dude, I don't know how, but I sort of popped up in a girl's bedroom."

_How the hell does that happen? And is she hot?_

Selena had walked in, hair wet and straight, and she called into the phone, "I'm fourteen."

_Dude, is that her?_

"Yeah."

_And she hasn't phoned the cops?_

"No. She's actually helping me, Dean."

_Why?_

"I have no idea."

Selena exhaled. "So, you guys fell through a window into a world where you were actors once, right?"

_How'd she know that?_

Sam just nodded.

"Well, where do you think you are?"

_Then how are you calling me?_

She pointed at Sam. "Jared Padalecki." She pointed at the phone. "Jensen Ackles."

"And you're probably able to call because this is where you fell through."

Sam stared at her.

"What? I'm a fan of the show, okay?"

_Okay, so how am I supposed to find you?_

Selena frowned. "Sam, what did you do before you ended up here?"

Sam was weirded out by this kid. But he answered anyway.

"Uh, I was walking around, and I..Dean, pick up the globe on the table."

Another loud crack, and Dean Winchester was standing next to Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Selena pointed to the window.

"You guys can just...go out the window, you know."

Dean looked her up and down. "Why are you helping us?"

Selena shrugged. "I know who you are, and what you do. I don't want you guys sitting in jail while the world end. Again."

She opened up the window.

"I know the red car is always unlocked and the keys are in the glove compartment," she said.

Dean hoisted himself through and Sam turned to face her.

"Uh..thanks," he said giving her a smile.

She smiled back. "Your welcome."

They both got into the car and high-tailed it.

* * *

Dean laughed. "I still can't believe you fell into a 14 yr old girl's bedroom."

Sam gave him a look. "So did you."

"Yeah, only to find you, you idiot."

* * *

Selena sighed. Then she screamed internally, her fan girlness going on overload.

OH MY GOD I JUST FUCKING MET THE WINCHESTERS!

She grinned and watched the red car turn the corner.

Thud. Selena grin faded and she cautiously walked out of her room and down the hall.

"Tanya?" Her voice was small. Scared.

No response.

"Tanya?"

She got a little more panicked.

She went up the stairs.

Bella was whimpering in the corner.

She was a 73 pound pit bull, and the biggest baby ever. But she never really got scared.

"Bella? Where's Momma?" Momma meant Tanya.

Bella whimpered even louder.

Selena went up.

There was a girl standing over something. And she looked just like Selena. Except her hair was black, so was her glasses, and she wore a black dress and black shoes.

The girl grinned at her, sending huge shivers up Selena's spine.

"Hi," the girl said, using Selena's voice.

"Tanya?"

The girl looked at the thing on the ground.

It was covered in red.

Selena screamed and all the windows shattered, huge gusts of wind tearing through the house, and tons of black smoke streaming in.

Selena ran outside, since the door was literally three feet away and jumped into the drivers seat of her Uncle Dan's silver Mercedes-Benz SL 500.

There was a yelp and on the other side of the car, Bella was pawing at the door. Selena leaned over and opened the door, slamming it shut when Bella was inside.

Selena was panting, her mind running wild. She realized something with a jolt, and shoved her hand in the right pocket of her sweater. She pulled out the Mercedes keys.

Her eyes widened.

I can't drive!

There was a loud screech and she turned round to see black smoke ripping through the door.

There's time to learn anything.

She shoved the keys into the ignition and waited for the car to start.

The engine purred to life and she clutched the stick with one hand and the steering wheel with the other.

As she stepped on the gas, she desperately tried to remember her aunt's lessons on driving.

She turned the wheel to the right and the car jerked out of the driveway.

She turned left and her heart pounded.

The car sputtered.

Damn you, Dan, for driving a stick-shift car!

She moved the stick and the car let out a screech.

Selena moved the stick again and the car drove smoothly.

You know, except for the whole she-can't-drive thing.

In she had her aunt Tanya's phone in her other pocket and she finshed it out, then had to change gears again, twice, because she didn't know which one was the right one.

She went to 'recently dialed' and clicked the first phone number.

* * *

"Hello?"

_Dean?!_

"Uh, who is this?"

Sam frowned.

_This is Selena._

Sam grabbed the phone.

"Selena?"

_Yeah._

Dean mouthed 'who?'

"Selena? What's wrong?"

_Uh..M-My aunt's..My aunt's um..d-dead...a-and I'm driving a car..?_

"You're aunt's dead?"

_Y-Yeah..demons broke into the house..._

Sam took the phone away from his ear.

"Selena, the 14 yr old? Her aunt's dead and she's saying demons broke into the house."

"What?! How is that possible?" Dean asked.

Sam huffed. "I have no idea."

He returned the phone to his ear. "Where are you?"

_I-I don't know...I'm trying to drive my uncle's car...it's stick shift...I can't drive!_

Dean heard that part, and he grabbed the phone.

"You're driving a stick-shift car?"

_Yeah.._

"Where are you driving?"

_On a back road...?_

"What gear are you in?"

_Two..._

"Switch it to five, and don't take your eyes off the road, you hear me?"

* * *

"Yeah," Selena croaked.

Her hand was shaking, but she yanked on the stick, pulling it into the slot that read 'five'.

The car went faster.

_How fast are you going?_

"Um, 15 miles an hour."

_Selena, if demons are after you, you're going to have to drive faster than that._

"Are you kidding me?! I'm going to crash!"

Selena started hyperventilating.

_Hey, hey, hey! Calm down._

She evened out her breathing.

There was a long pause and then a stream of curses on the other end.

_SELENA, listen to me! I'm going to hang up, and you need to keep driving, okay? _

"O-Okay.."

* * *

Dean yanked on the wheel and the car swerved, the tires skidding down the road.

The force sent Sam slamming into the door with a grunt.

Suddenly the car slammed into some sort invisible force. Dean swore as he slammed into the wheel and Sam cried out as he lurched forward, crashing into the dashboard.


End file.
